Call of the Wolf
by Mimzy94
Summary: Sianna Howlett and her partner (White Tiger) Rajah are stuck in the Young Justice Universe after an experiment went wrong and now they have to keep certain things about their world and the Young Justice to themselves just until the two can figure a way back home. I do not own G.I. Joe or Young Justice just Wolf Strike and Rajah
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice:

Call of the Wolf

Chapter 1

It was odd for me, one minute I was helping Hi-Tech and Breaker with what they described to be a ground bridge and the next I'm in the Young Justice Universe. Uh... Let me explain how this happened...

They got this idea from the Transformers Prime series I guess I would be to blame too since I got them into the show. Anyways Me and a friend volunteered to be the guinea pigs for the experiment and they said I would need to pack a few things just in case something went wrong (You have no idea how true that is). So I packed some of my weapons (Ninja stars, a pair of sai's, some smoke bombs, a bunch of other weapons, and a bunch of other ninja stuff.), a few photos of my team, of me and Snake Eyes, the mutants over at Xavier's School for the Gifted, and some of me, my mom, and my dad. Then I packed some clothes, mine and my dad's dog tags(I never take mine off but I put my dad's in one of the pockets in my outfit), some training clothes, some small items and finally my black and red handle katanas that are strapped to my back into a crisscross fashion (I'm surprised that this all fits in the duffel bag.) After I packed everything into my duffel bag I left mine and Snakes room (Yes we live together (boyfriend x girlfriend) so deal with it!) and headed to the test area (its where Hi-Tech and Breaker's gadgets get tested at.) but on my way there I get trampled by my white tiger Rajah. And she just starts rubbing her face into my black helmet (I never take this off unless I'm in my room or I'm around Snake Eyes when we are alone).

"Rajah let me up. We have to get to the testing area if we're gonna go!" I stated and Rajah stopped and got off of me and we started walking again yeah she is coming as well we're as people would say joined to the hip.

The story behind Rajah is that I got intel that some scientists (this is before I joined the G.I. Joes.) were stationed somewhere in the Amazon Jungle so I went to investigate this and I found out that these scientists were testing the X-gene on different animals so I took care of the situation and I knocked out the scientists and released all the trapped animals but when I came to the last cage I found a orange and black striped tiger lying dead on the floor of the cage and it was a sad sight to see but, when I checked to see how she died I found a female albino tiger cub (a white tiger cub born from a normal orange and black tiger is pretty rare) probably only a few weeks old and probably the mother's only cub to be born so I decided to raise her myself and about six months later I found out that she had the power to control the shadows as well as turn her body into shadow and is very intelligent and she could understand human speech so I taught her how to control and blend in the shadows and about a year and a half later she finally got it down and two years later we are still working together. Another thing about me is that my name is Sianna Howlett and I'm a class 5 mutant. Yep that's right I'm a mutant and I'm also the daughter of Wolverine so I have his healing factor and the adamantium skeleton as well as the claws and I control the elements of nature and a telepath about as strong as Professor X. This power with enough experience I could actually destroy the Earth. So yeah I'm that powerful. And I'm also a ninja master of the Arashikage clan as well as Snake Eyes we both trained together and we both trained hard for a couple years and it was enough for us to become masters. Ok I am so trailing off subject right now. We finally arrived at the testing area and we wait by the ground bridge as Hi-Tech the guys with the red hair and silver goggles around his head and Breaker the guy with the hi-tech scope he wears on the left side of his eye with black hair (he is always chewing a piece of gum it gets irrating after a while) make the final preparations.

"Alight Sianna and Rajah are you guys ready?" Hi-Tech asked

"Yeah ready when you are guys." I replied back

"Alright initiating ground bridge." Breaker stated as he pulled a grey handle down and a blue-green swirling vortex appeared in the arch.

But something went wrong as I saw sparks and mini explosions in the bridge and the main computer and suddenly the bridge started to collapse and it starts sucking me and Rajah in and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Alpha team entering the room and Snake Eyes and his wolf Timber running towards me and then darkness.

* * *

**Somewhere in Cadmus...**

After finding the sub levels of Cadmus Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash decided to explore until they find a door and went inside the room. Inside the room were two large rows of blue, glowing, cylinder-looking cases, which were filled with weird creatures that were strangely similar to the mammoth looking things.

"So this is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid realized. He turned to the other two. "The real Cadmus isn't really on the grid. It generates its own power with these... things."

They ooked at the insect-like creatures that were apparently generating some sort of power. "It must be what they're breed for." Robin said, touching the glass

"Of course! Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus is a myth about creating a new race made from dragons' teeth sewn in the earth." Aqualad added

"And this Cadmus creates new life too!" Robin clarified

Robin then spotted a computer and walked over to it. "Let's find out why." He opened a compartment on his glove and reeled out a USB type like cord and connected it to the computer. He then activates his holographic-computer and started looking through the files around on the holographic screen.

"They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things." Robin tapped the screen, revealing a new Genomorph each time.

"Hey, those are the same things that almost smashed KF." Aqualad pointed at the screen

Robin swatted me away and pushed another button. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! They're like living weapons!" Robin said surprised

"Wait, there's something else." Robin pressed another button. "Project 'Kr' and they just started a new one called Project Mutant. Ugh! Their files are triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" someone said

They all turned around to see Guardian.

"Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Guardian asked surprised

"Least they got your name right." Robin told Kid Flash

"I know you," Aqualad said, "your Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian stated with light modesty

"Then what are you doing?" Kid asked

"I think that's my question, guys. I'm Chief of Security. You're all trespassing, but we could call the Justice League. Get things sorted out here."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kids chastised

"Weapons?" Guardian's eyes shot open in bewilderment. "What are you-" The Genomorph things horns on Guardian's shoulder started glowing.

"What have I-" Guardian groaned as he tried to remember

"My head!" He quickly straightened up. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Soon after Guardian said that, Robin dropped a smoke grenade and hook shot to one of the ledges and leapt away, leaving Kid, and Aqualad to fight the Genomorphs.

After a few minutes they all finally got away from the Genomorphs and headed for the elevator and barely make it.

"Why are we heading down?" Aqualad asked

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid shouted at Robin

"Excuse me?" Robin scoffed. "Project Kr and Project Mutant are both down on Sub Level 52."

"And we are concerned about Project Kr and Project Mutant, why? And what if Guardian is sending more of those things!" Kid stated

"Perhaps, perhaps we should do contact the League." Aqualad suggested

Then the elevator beeped. As soon as the doors opened and no threat appeared, we looked around at the... weird looking room. Robin ran ahead as usual.

"Well, we're here now." Kid ran ahead as well

Aqualad sighed exasperatedly.

Robin and Kid stopped and look at two branching hallways.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking-hallway 1 or bizarre-looking-hallway 2?" Robin pointed in each direction

"Halt!

They turned their heads into one of the hallways and saw a more human-like Genomorph approaching them. He raised his hands and telepathically threw two barrels at them. Robin threw a birdarang at him, distracting him momentarily.

"Guys how 'bout lets run this way."

They ran through the hallway with Kid in front of them.

A scream rang out which alarmed the other two, and they a little faster. They rounded a corner and saw Kid on the floor, along with a woman a few feet from him on the floor also. He quickly got up and grabbed a barrel before quickly placing it between the doors.

"Hurry!" He shouted

They all jumped through the door in time before those Genomorphs came after them again and Aqualad kicked the barrel away, successfully closing the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe. For now." Robin said after disabling the door

"We are trapped." Aqualad clarified

"Uh, guys?"

"What's up now Kid?" Robin asked, sort of annoyed

"You'll wanna see this." he said plainly

They turned around and saw a boy wearing a luminescent white body suit inside a chamber that read 'Kr' and in the pod next to him housed a women about 5' 11" had on a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with thin but strong looking armor, wearing black and red accent fingerless wrist gloves, the arms are bare and show off the Arashikage clan's symbol tattooed on both shoulders (though they don't know about the clan yet but, the symbol of the clan is the 63rd hexagram of the l Ching), black and red accented combat boots, she also has two red and black handled katanas that are strapped to her back criss crossed, a black ninja mask (more like a motorcycle helmet) covering her face and a pair of dog tags hanging around her neck.

Kid walked around the computer and approached the chamber. "Big 'K', little 'r'!" He said in realization. "The atomic symbol for Krypton! Wait! Do you think this one is a clone?" Kid asked as he pointed to the pod with the young boy in it.

Aqualad turned to Robin. "Robin, hack it. Now." He ordered

Robin dazed out for a bit before responding. "Oh. R-right, right." He approached the computer and began working his magic. "Weapon's designation is Superboy. A clone grown in... 16 weeks?!" Robin's eyes widened. "From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"More like stolen." Aqualad stated

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid said

Robin continued on, "The solar suit allows him to absorb sun radiation 24/7."

"What about the woman and these creatures?" Aqualad asked, referring to the Genomorphs nesting inside the pod with Superboy and the woman resting in the pod next to him.

"The woman is... well there's actually very little info on her. Here's what they have. This women was only found last week lying on the ground unconscious around a week ago at midnight in front of Cadmus labs appearing from some sort of blue-green vortex. So we took her in for further research and what was found was incredible for this woman's entire skeleton is made up of some sort of new type of unknown metal and well as have... metal claws!" And a hologram of the skeleton appeared and it was indeed metal and it did show the claws. "We tried to take blood samples but every time we tried the needles would melt from blue fire surrounding her body as if it was a defense mechanism so as of for now we will wait until the subject is awake to further anymore examinations and we have dubbed this as Project Mutant. That's about it on the woman and these creatures are called "Genomorph Gnomes". They're telepathic, force feeding Project Kr an education." Robin replied

Kid shook his head. "And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son. And the woman she looks deadly enough even though she's not out of the pod yet but she doesn't need to be tested on to become another weapon for Cadmus!"

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said as they tried to contact the lead but they couldn't get a signal.

"We got no signal." Robin said

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid added and then he looked back at the two pods.

"This is wrong." Kid said. "We can't leave them like this."

Robin looked to Aqualad. Aqualad gave some thought on this. "Set him free first, and then we'll set free the woman next." he decided and robin then activated the commands to open the pod to Superboy.

The case around Superboy opened. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He stood still for a second before lunging towards Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" Robin shouted

Superboy began punching Aqualad in the face. Kid and Robin all tried to restrain him.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid struggled

"We're on your side!" Robin elaborated

Superboy slipped his arm from Kid's grip and threw him back and Kid's back hit the women's pod making a couple of cracks in it.

"Robin open the second pod quickly!" Aqualad shouted

"Are you sure we should do that?" Robin asked as he watched Kid Flash try to punch Superboy but his fist was caught and was thrown towards the red wall landing close by to the second pod.

"Just do it! We'll cover you!" Aqualad stated as he started using his water bearers against Superboy.

"Ok! Just stall him for a bit!" Robin yelled as he began to type furiously and then he finally hacked in and the red light turned green to the pod door just in time to duck down from Kid Flash nearly thrown at him. While those two distracted Superboy Aqualad when to the now open pod.

* * *

**Sianna's POV...**

Ok so waking up to a thud and finding myself in a pod was not the best wake up call. But this all looked very familiar but my train of thought was interrupted by thuds, grunts, crashing, and fighting outside the pod. I then scanned the inside of this pod and estimated that there is enough room for me to punch the glass so I made my hand turn into a fist and I quickly found a crack and I used that to my advantage and just as I was about to punch it the door to the pod suddenly open and I quickly unclench my hand and what do you know I come face to face with Aqualad and I figured that I must be in the Young Justice series that I watched sometimes during my free time when I'm not on missions or training (I even got some of the Alpha team into the show). So I decided to play along since I didn't want them to know that I have been awake for a while (Or it would raise suspicion).

"What's... going on? Where am I?" I asked as if had woken up which is kinda true.

"Your gonna be alright my friend we'll get you out of here." Aqualad told me as he put my left arm around his shoulders and got me out of the pod.

But just as I got my feet on the ground Aqualad suddenly pushes me out of the way from an oncoming punch from Superboy to his face knocking him into the red wall. And me I just catch the edge of Superboy's pod before I could hit the wall and I sit at the bottom of his pod and I catch sight of the Boy Wonder crashing into the pod (thus breaking it) I just woke up in rendering him unconscious. Then the fighting suddenly stopped and then I suddenly started getting a headache all of a sudden so I tried to rub my temple to ease some of the pain but, I realized that I still have my helmet on. Guess I'll just have to live with it for now but then I get the feeling like I'm being watched and when I looked up I was face to face with the Superboy kneeling in front of me and the weird thing was he had this concerned look on his face.

"Are you... alright?" He asked me which took me by surprise and he seemed hesitant when he asked me that question.

"Wh-what?" I replied (hey I still got to play the 'I-just-woke-up' act!)

"They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked me and I think he was indicating Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"No but, where am I? And why am I here?" I asked him

"Your in Project Cadmus and its probably cause some of the scientists want to turn you into a weapon." He said bluntly

"I don't want to be turned into a weapon! Not again." I stated a little too quickly as I recalled the last time something like this happened. Trust me it didn't end well and my family was torn apart for a good 15 years until I got word that my dad was alive.

"You won't have to. They won't test on you until your awake. So stay in the pod until I give you the signal so you can get away from here." He told me

This is so unreal Superboy doesn't behave like this at all during the beginning of the series and he starts to be more human and learn more about human emotions much later in the first season, so why is he acting this way now?

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him (I'm a little uncertain since the Genomorphs are still here. But I have a feeling its Dubbilex's doing)

"Honestly I don't know but, something is telling me to protect you. Now sleep." He said as he closed the pod and he walks over to the doors and ripped them open and walks out to a very familiar scientist "Well done."

When the scientist looked at my destroyed pod then at the one I was currently 'sleeping' in. I recognized this guy now, Desmond he's one of the leading scientists in Cadmus.

"I'll let the others know we need a new pod for Project Mutant. As for you grab these sidekicks and take them to the cloning room." Desmond said as he walks out the door and Superboy then grabs the guys and gives one last look to the pod (more like to me) and leaves the room.

I waited for about a minute and the pod suddenly opens (guess its the telepathic Gnomes doing) and instead of finding my way out of here I had decided to follow Superboy and figure out if he is actually taking the young heroes to the cloning room like in the show. But as I followed him many questions began to run through my mind like what happened to the ground bridge? And what caused it to collapse? And where is Rajah? And how long have I been unconscious for? But all too soon we came to a stop (well Superboy did while I was following him) and what do you know it was the freakin cloning room and Superboy was hooking them up to the cloning pods. I gotta help them somehow but I can't disrupt the time line to the show. Ugh! Why can't decisions be easy! So I decided to hide in the rafters and just wait for the right moment to make my appearance.

"Time is short. You must awaken. NOW!"

I think that was Dubbilex just now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: I do not own Young Justice or anything G.I. Joe related (except for my OC's Sianna and Rajah.**

* * *

Young Justice:

Call of the Wolf

Chapter 2

* * *

3rd POV...

"Time is short. You must awaken. NOW!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped open as the mysterious voice finished. They immediately noticed the clone, who they were trying to save, staring at them. And Kid Flash obviously didn't like it and decided to voice his aggravation.

"What? What do you want? Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

Robin wanted to get out alive and getting a laser to the head was kind of counterproductive.

Aqualad, too, wanted to get out, but there was still the matter of Superboy. He still wondered if the woman was alright or not.

"We only sought to help you."

Again, Kid Flash vented his frustration.

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for grat-"

The Atlantean interrupted.

* * *

fhjgg

Sianna's POV...

I have a feeling that Aqualad and the others didn't have a lot of time, and Kid Flash was wasting it.

"Kid. Please, be quiet now." He looked back at Superboy. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

"Wha- what if- what if I wasn't?"

It was painfully clear to me that the teen had never spoken before (besides talk to me); the roughness in his voice and pauses in his speech making it apparent.

"He can talk?"

I mentally face palmed. Oh god this speedster really needed to learn how to think before speaking out as, his words clearly rubbed Superboy the wrong way.

"Yes, he can."

Robin and Aqualad shot Kid Flash a look.

"Not like I said "it"…"

The Aqualad then took over the conversation, hoping that there'd be no more interruptions from Kid Flash.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things." Superboy replied

Superboy sounded hesitant and, dare I say it, he was shy when talking about the things he knew and I guess Robin used this opening to his advantage (just like in the show).

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" He asked the clone

Superboy looked and sounded melancholy when he answered.

"Images… are implanted in my mind, but… no. I have not seen them…"

Aqualad asked the question that'd been on his mind since had seen Superboy.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

The Kryptonian stood up straighter, pride evident in his voice as he spoke, much more confident in this answer than his previous ones.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

That was obviously not the answer any of them were expecting (I actually did expect this since I practically watched the entire show!). Cadmus was planning on turning Superman's own…SON against him? For what purpose? Why would they need to do this in the first place? What, exactly, were they planning? (Still my presence could ultimately change the course of the show so I definitely need to ask myself these questions)

The dark-skinned teen pushed these questions to the back of his mind for later. Right now, they just needed to focus on trying to get out, and maybe they could get Superboy to come with them, away from Cadmus and whatever they had in store for him. He had to choose his words carefully if he wanted this to work.

"To be like Superman is… a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

I could tell right away that his last words weren't what the clone wanted to hear as Superboy instantly got defensive.

"I live because of Cadmus! IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube."

Robin. As blunt as always…

"We can show you the sun." Robin continued

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight." Robin's glare spoke volumes, making Kid backtrack in order to fix his statement. "BUT, we can show you the moon!"

Aqualad sweetened the deal.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Before Superboy could answer a familiar voice stated,

"No. They can't."

Their conversation was interrupted by a middle-aged man with long brown hair in a low ponytail wearing a white lab coat and black slacks.

"These three will be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

Robin was just about to retort and say that the Batcave was crowded enough when what the scientist had said caught up with him.

He looked around, catching KF and Aqualad doing the same, and saw that the woman wasn't anywhere to be found.

"What did you do with our friend?!"

The scientist looked up, only slightly confused, when the sidekicks addressed him.

Aqualad, trying to force his growing panic down, spoke next, but he was unable to keep the growl out of his voice.

"The woman you found. What are you gonna do to her!?" Kid Flash practically yelled out

So they were concerned about me that's actually really sweet even though I know a lot about them and they don't know very much about me. I looked at the scientist Desmond and he finally realizes what they were talking about and he smirks and turns to the young heroes and I don't think I will like his answer.

"She's fine for now. Once we get done here we'll have one of the Genomorphs to start erasing her memories and she will become another weapon."

This surprised everyone even me. This guy is just like Stryker when he tried to erase mine and my dad's memories after being injected with adamantium thinking we were dead when the process was done.

"That's just wrong! Nobody should be a weapon!" Kid Flash stated and I had to agree with him.

* * *

3rd Person POV...

The speedster glared at the ponytail wearing scientist, wishing he could knock the smirk right off his face.

Said man turned to Guardian.

"Now get the weapon back in its pod!"

Aqualad focused on Superboy then. They needed him to get them out of these pods so they could save the woman. Who knows what she was gonna be put through.

"Help us."

The clone stepped forward, shrugging off Guardian's restraining hand in the process. But the heroes' hope was quickly dashed as a genomorph leapt onto his shoulder and put him under their control once more. The scientist commented on how he was just a weapon, not a real boy, and belonged to Cadmus.

Soon, the cloning process was underway and all thought was removed from their minds as they were assaulted with pain from the needles that were roughly stabbed into their bodies. What seemed like hours was only a few minutes when the shocking suddenly stopped. When they looked over to where Desmond was and found a red and black handled katana stuck in the control thus stopping the cloning process.

"What the heck is going on now!" Kid Flash yelled out and got his answer when the woman from before had come to the rescue with Superboy dealing with Desmond.

* * *

Sianna's POV...

The man glared at him. "I told you to get back in your-"

Superboy completely disregarded the man's command and simply pushed him, Guardian, and Dubbilex away like nothing. "Don't give me orders!" Superboy said as he approached the young heroes.

"Are you gonna help us or fry us?" Kid asked

Superboy squinted his eyes as if to try and use heat vision, but no beams came out. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

This made me chuckle at his sense of humor and the chuckle was clearly heard by the young heroes. So as Superboy got went to get Robin out I went to get my katana back and I catch what Robin said.

Robin unlocked his restraints and jumped down, massaging his wrists. "Ugh, finally. Luckily Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid said with irritation. "That's what you're worried about. The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin ignored him and pressed a button on the console. "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled

"Superboy calm down it wasn't an order he was just asking you to help not order you around." I stated as I put my katana back in its sheath and the only response I got from him was a grunt.

"Y-you'll never get out of here!" The man shouted. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin turned around and threw a bomb. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked

"Probably his new word of the day." I answered and when I looked at Robin he had the big smile on his face.

"See I told you people would get it!" Robin stated to Kid Flash and I just shake my head in amusement. Then Aqualad walks up to me and decides to introduce himself and the other two young heroes (even though I already know them).

"I'm Aqualad and over there is Robin and Kid Flash I would like to thank you for helping us."

"No problem. The name's Wolf Strike and I just don't like this guy's idea of creating weapons. I went through something very similar to what you guys were just about to go threw and I'm not gonna let it happen. No one not even a clone should be treated differently. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, they have the right to choose for themselves even clones. But right now we need to get out of here." I stated as I looked at Superboy and even though everyone couldn't see my face I still gave a sympathetic smile towards Superboy. (But I think Aqualad knew about the smile I gave Superboy)

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad stated, "but if we can make the elevator-"

Before he could say more, G-Trolls came from branched hallways and blocked our path.

"Ah crud." I muttered

We looked behind us and saw more genomorphs coming out from red fluorescent sacs. We looked back again and saw a G-Troll about to smash us. I acted quickly and kicked it. It looked very effective since I heard something break and it wasn't my leg (Since I have metal bones they can't really break). I ran a little bit and turned to see the guys behind me, except Superboy was fighting off the G-somethings.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!" I shouted

"You want escape?" Superboy shouted back as he took one of the creatures on the floor and threw it at two oncoming creatures that were the same thing.

Aqualad and I quickly opened the elevator door by force and we looked up. I decided to use my adamantium claws (I'm pretty sure that the guys were surprised to see my claws) then jumped to the wall and started climbing then Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped pretty high and of course fell but I caught Superboy's wrist with my right hand and had him hold onto my shoulders and I began climbing again with Superboy and Aqualad hanging on my back.

"Hey Wolf are you gonna be ok with carrying two people on your back?" Kid asked me as I started to pick up the pace and climbed a little bit faster and I replied, "Yeah no problem. I've done this plenty of times before." And its true I had to carry Snake Eyes and Heavy Duty on a few of the missions we went on when they got injured.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy whispered sadly

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap buildings in a single bound," Kid said, "still cool."

I helped Superboy down and gave him a friendly smile (even though he couldn't see it).

"Thank you." He smiled back

"Hey no problem just returning a favor." I replied

"Guys! this will have to be our exit!" Robin shouted, effectively grabbing our attention.

I looked up and saw an elevator coming down quickly from above. Superboy and Aqualad quickly jumped off my back to the ledge adjacent to them and punched the elevator doors open. Robin, Kid, and I (I had to jump from the opposite wall!) quickly jumped onto the hastily made exit and watched as the elevator quickly passed by.

We looked ahead of us and saw genomorphs quickly advancing towards us. I grabbed some of the smoke bombs I keep on me just incase I need a quick get away during missions and this definitely calls for it. I then threw them at a couple of them and the bombs exploded on impact as the smoke clouded their line of sight and that gave us the chance to run away.

"Nice." Robin commented me

"Thanks." I replied back

"Go left! Left!" Superboy shouted

Kid did as he was told and quickly turned left, with us following after.

"Right!" Superboy shouted again

We did as we were told and turned right.

"Oh, look a dead end."

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repodded? Ow!" Kid asked angrily and I just punched him in the shoulder for the comment

"He's just trying to help KF!" I stated

"No... I don't understand." Superboy said confused

"Don't apologize!" Robin said happily. "This is perfect!"

I went forward and grabbed one of my katanas and used it to break the screws on the air vent gate so we could get in.

"Sweet." Robin smirked

"Guys, hurry up and get in!" I ordered

They nodded and one by one crawled inside. I quickly followed after them, scrambling to grab onto the ledge. We ventured through the vents. Good thing I don't have claustrophobia.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid complained

"Did you have a better idea of getting away from the creatures?" I whispered angrily

"Shhh!" Superboy hushed me and Kid. "Listen," He whispered, looking behind himself.

"I can hear it too." I stated

We all looked behind us also and strained to listen (Well Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin did while I just listened to my enhanced hearing. There's a lot of perks for being a Feral mutant). In the distance, faint hissing sounds were heard (more Genomorph Gnomes). We quickly crawled in search of a vent to get out. I am crawling for my life! Never thought I'd say that...well think it anyways.

"Here!" Robin whispered loudly as he opened a vent and jumped out. Robin crouched down and hooked his USB on to a panel and started hacking the system. "I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said proudly after doing so.

"Sweet." Kid complimented

"Nice job birdie." I complimented as I ruffled his hair and he quickly swats my hand away.

"Still plenty of room between us and out." Robin said

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid slipped his goggles on and dashed out of the room into the stairwell. We trailed behind him. Although we weren't as fast we still made it to where we were close to him.

Above us, barrages of genomorphs were blocking our way, but Kid easily pushed through them.

"There's more behind us!" Robin shouted. I turned around. I had to do something. But, Superboy came and stopped me.

"Go!" He shouted at me. I nodded and quickly caught up to the others.

Robin looked behind him to see me. "You okay Wolf?"

"Perfect." I told him sarcasticly

Kid continued to dash up the stairs and into a door while we continued behind him at a much slower pace. As soon as we went into the door and down the hall, a siren and the emergency lights went off.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad observed when he saw that the exit was blocked off.

I looked at Kid who was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." his sarcasm squeezing through the words.

I decided to help him with the pain by flicking my wrist and water came out of thin air (literally) and it covers my entire hand and it began to glow I then quickly put my hand on his head and the glow brightened for a few seconds and the water around my hand disappeared and I brought my hand back to my side. From the looks of Kid's face he looks better. When I looked back at the other guys they were astonished and Kid Flash decides to break the silence.

"Wow, my head doesn't hurt anymore. How did you do that?" He asked me

"I just pulled the moisture from the oxygen we are breathing and used the water to heal you." I answered but our conversation was cut short when we heard the growling of those Genomorphs again.

As soon as we were in the second hallway, there were more genomorphs waiting for us. Guardian stood in the midst of them. We looked behind us and saw that the creatures were blocking our way. I pulled out my Katanas from the sheathes and brought out my claws as well but then nausious and darkness greeted me and I black out.

* * *

"I choose freedom. And I will protect her!" he said. What does that mean? Oh wait I remember now he must have had that talk with Dubbilex. But what was that last part about? Guess I'll figure it out later.

I slowly got up and shook my head to reorganize myself with everything.

"Guardian?" I heard from beside me

I looked at Guardian and saw him without a G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

He wanted to turn me into a weapon and he is just as bad as Stryker! So he's gonna definitely get a taste of what I can do to him.

"I think not." The genomorphs and Guardian turned around and saw Desmond. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus." I had to try hard not to look away when Desmond started convulsing. He fell to the floor and the sound of clothing slowly being ripped apart was heard. His back started growing until finally, his shirt and lab coat broke all together. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes, revealing red irises and black sclera. He gave a loud roar and his flesh began falling off his body. He stood and gave one more roar before looking at us, flashing a malicious smile.

* * *

Here we go...

* * *

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded as he charged towards the newly transformed Desmond, only to be swatted away like a fly.

Superboy rushed forward and successfully punched him in the face, but got punched back. He composed himself quickly and started rapidly punching Blockbuster. Blockbuster slapped him away. Superboy jumped up in the air and was about to pile dive Blockbuster until he took the initiative to jump up through the ceiling, bringing Superboy with him. The rest of us ran under the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to burst into a ceiling." Robin shot up towards the edge of the hole and hook shot himself and Kid Flash up to the top. I looked at Aqualad and decided we should take my way up.

"Hang on..." I said as I slammed my left foot into the ground and threw my hands upward and the ground around me and Aqualad began to break in a circular shape and the earth went up to the first floor of Cadmus.

"Time to join the party." I stated as I brought out my katanas and my claws and just when I was just about to run up to the Desmond monster, I saw a flash of white quickly coming towards me. I couldn't react and fast as I thought and came into impact with Superboy and smashed into Aqualad behind me. I, along with Aqualad, groaned as Robin and Kid Flash ran to us and helped us up. (Seriously I'm sandwiched between two guys that are like cinder blocks or something to when Roadblock and Heavy Duty sandwiched me once during training and they were heavy I tell ya.)

"Sorry." Superboy apologized

"No problem SB I've been hit harder than this before." I replied as I decided to put away my katanas since they might get in the way and won't cause much damage to Desmond but, my claws and powers will definitely fit the job description.

With a mighty roar from Blockbuster, we ran towards him. Kid Flash quickly accelerated and slid between his feet. Superboy, Aqualad, and I charged forward and punched him in the face. Kid stood on all fours as soon as me, Superboy, and Aqualad punched Blockbuster, making him trip and fall backwards. Then I quickly joined Robin and we both dashed quickly towards Blockbuster and jumped, I used both my claws and swiped at his face (which definitely left a few marks), while Robin threw his birdarangs, but his attacks were swatted away like flies and I was swatted away as well.

I got back up and looked around to see if the others needed any help. Kid was currently being thrown off by Blockbuster, so I created a blue fireball and threw it at the monster's head. I threw it like a softball and it hit the back of his head. Blockbuster turned around and his attention was towards me and he was going to punch me but Aqualad intercepted and hit Blockbuster with his water mace. Before Aqualad could even make contact with Blockbuster, Blockbuster grabbed Aqualad and threw him at me and again I didn't dodge in time.

"God, you people are heavy!" I cried (but not as heavy as Heavy Duty and Roadblock but still heavy.)

Aqualad quickly got off me and helped me up before rushing towards Blockbuster again. I saw Kid on the ground and ran over to him to help him up.

"KF, Wolf! Get over here!" Robin shouted. Kid and I looked at each other and nodded. We ran to where Robin was listened to whatever he had to say. "We have to bring the building down." he said

"How do we do that?" Kid asked

Robin then showed us that the pillars are the weak points and I know just how to do it.

"Leave the demolishing part to me guys." I stated

"How are you gonna take down an entire building?" Robin asked

"You'll see, just make sure you guys stay together and keep Desmond busy and get two of the six pillars destroyed!" I told them they nodded and ran over to Superboy and Aqualad and told them of the plan. They all soon gotten two of the pillars destroyed and now I can get the last four.

I started walking to the middle of the building and I began to concentrated on the weak points Robin had shown me. I then kneeled down on one knee and I suddenly punched the ground and four cracks started creeping towards the last four pillars and the young heroes heard the cracking and they quickly ran to the other side of the building and it began to shake and I made a circular motion with my left hand and a dome appeared from the ground and covered them from the falling debris (they were at the other end of the building while Desmond was at the other) and then I howled (like a wolf) and slammed my hand into the ground again and the pillars finally collapse taking the building with it and then suddenly something hard and heavy lands on top of me and I blacked out.

* * *

3rd POV...

The Cadmus building collapsed and all that's left of it is broken pieces big and small but the dome still stands. But a hand suddenly punches a hole in it, and it was big enough for the young heroes to walk out of the dome perfectly fine except for some torn up uniforms. Once they were all out of the dome it then collapsed leaving a pile of dirt in its place. They surveyed what's left of Cadmus.

"She saved us." Robin said in disbelief

"But why? She didn't even know us!" Kid stated

"She knew the risks and it was very noble. Lets start looking for her and see if she survived." Aqualad said

But before they could start looking they spot a albino tiger walking around the destroyed Cadmus building and sniffed the different piles of debris as if it was looking for something. Then it stops at a pile in the middle of ground and it began to use its claws to move some of the debris and when it stopped digging it actually found Wolf Strike half buried under the pile of debris.

"Come on let's pull her out!" Robin said as he and Kid Flash ran over to the pile and began to try and pull her out but the heavy debris was preventing them from pulling her out so Aqualad and Superboy began to remove the debris and they finally got her out. When they got a closer look the only major injury she had was a large gash on her back and some minor cuts on her arms.

"We got to get these wounds treated before they get infected." Robin was just about to bring out some gauze but Aqualad stopped him.

"Wait a minute Robin, just look." Aqualad said as they all turned their attention to Wolf Strike's wounds and they began to heal themselves at a fast rate and in a matter of 2 minutes the wounds healed even the gash on her back leaving no trace of any scaring. Then she began to wake up.

* * *

Sianna's POV...

I started to gain some sense and my vision was clearing up and the first thing I see is the young heroes and the first thing I said was, "Hey guys did we win?"

They just laughed (well Superboy just smiled just a little bit) but I began to smell something familiar so I looked to my right and there was Rajah.

"Rajah!" I yelled and I hugged her neck and she began to purr as I started to scratch her head.

"You know this cat!" Kid practically yelled

"Yes I do! Guys this is Rajah my partner." I stated as I slowly got back up on my feet and I shook my body of the dust like a dog and I feel better.

"That's better."

"We did it." Aqualad breathed out and he looked at Robin and Kid Flash and their uniforms were pretty torn up.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked

Robin and Kid gave each other a high five. A disgusting crunch was heard as soon as their hands made contact and both of them recoiled in pain. I just quietly laugh at their pain.

"See?" Superboy turned around and looked at Kid. "The moon." He gestured

We all looked at the moon and admired it. A figure then began making it's way towards us. And I think know who. Superman.

"Oh! And Superman!" Kid exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Called it!

Superman began to land with Martian Manhunter, Wonder Women, Batman, Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado behind him. I saw the entire League standing right in front of me. It took every will power I had from squealing like fangirl.

But this part I so did not like before I could stop him Superboy stepped in front of Superman. The older Super narrowed his eyes at his younger counterpart. Superboy grabbed the corner of his ripped suit to show Superman the identical 'S' shield he had on his chest. Superman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked

"He doesn't like being called an it!" Kid and I whispered in a sing-song fashion.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy shouted

Tension immediately built up in the air when the League members heard this.

Batman narrowed his eyes at us. "Start talking."

So basically, Aqualad and Robin, explained everything from the moment they hacked into the League systems and now when Cadmus came down (And I found out that I've been asleep for over a week since the incident with the ground bridge back home). They even told them that I brought down the building myself and saved their protégés (sorry young heroes) and they were eyeing me especially Batman probably because he doesn't know who I am I mean really the Dark Night knows everything but, I don't think Superboy and Rajah liked this and stepped right in front of me and Superboy glared right back while Rajah began to give out a warning growl. Now I'm starting to think of Superboy as a brother which is totally cool but a little odd. Why? Because ever since I arrived in this universe some of the time line and one of the characters has changed.

As the remaining superheroes spoke in their separate groups, Batman to Aquaman and Flash, and Superman to Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, I made way towards Superboy who was currently stealing glances at his "father".

"Hey. You okay?"

I couldn't help but grin a bit when the super clone jumped a little, not having heard her coming.

With the barest hint of a blush on his face, Superboy squared his shoulders as he looked at me, hoping to cover up the fact that he'd been caught sulking. I had to cough a little to keep myself from laughing.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay."

He considered the question before glancing at Superman. When his shoulders slumped a little, I had my answer.

I frowned, and my mood immediately plummets, I moved forward to comfort him but was stopped at the sound of footsteps. The man in question himself had walked over to the huddled teens, stopping once he was in front of his clone.

"Well, uh… We'll figure something out for you. The League will! I mean… For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

As the greatest superhero turned to leave, not noticing or even ignoring the brief look of hurt that crossed Superboy's face, my anger and my voice stopped him, making him turn back around.

"So that's it?!"

I couldn't help myself. Here was a hero (I'm just explaining some thought of what I know of the man of steel) that was supposed to be the most compassionate and understanding one of the big seven (from what I've read and watched). The one who'd rather face the problem by talking things out. And here he was, running away. There was no other way to describe it because that's exactly what he was doing.

I found the words pouring out of my mouth before I could check them and make sure nothing could blow my cover. But I just couldn't find it in myself to care as I thought about all the anger and hurt Superboy would suffer at this man's constant rejection from the show even though I knew that it would get better in the end.

"You're just gonna run away? He's practically your SON, and you're just gonna turn your back on that?!"

The Man of Steel obviously didn't know what to make of my outburst if his shocked expression was anything to go by. Similarly, the remaining heroes and sidekicks were all looking equally shocked (if I wasn't so angry I probably would've laughed at Batman's widened eyes. But now was not the time for that).

"He's a clone. It's no-"

"It doesn't matter! He has YOUR DNA! YOUR blood! What do you think makes a person someone's child? Someone's family?! He may be a clone but he is not just a weapon! He has emotions and he actually helped me. He's a sentient being for god's sake! When I first woke up I didn't know where I was but he actually wanted me to escape and get out of Cadmus before I could be turned into a weapon. But instead of escaping I decided to lend a hand in helping save your proteges, even though I didn't know what I was gonna get myself into but, I decided to help them escape and kept them safe even if it costed my life I even consider them a part of my family even Superboy. I consider him as a brother and that's saying something even for me."

I looked back at the young heroes and they were actually smiling and when I looked at Superboy he actually had a genuine smile. Even though my helmet was still on and they couldn't see I smiled back at them. When I looked back at Superman I just crossed my arms and quietly growled (but I'm pretty sure that only Superman and Superboy could hear with their enhanced hearing. But, Batman then effectively cut in by moving forward and in front of Superman, blocking my view of him.

"Enough."

The Man of Steel took this as his cue to leave and flew off, not even sparing a glance at the subject of our "conversation", which angered me even further.

* * *

3rd POV...

Clenching her fists, Wolf Strike fiercely growled at Batman before turning her back on him and walking a few feet away from the group, ignoring all around her and completely missing the small look of gratitude that passed over Superboy's face.

Batman watched the woman for a moment before turning his attention to the rest of the teens as Aquaman and Flash joined him. She might've gone about it the wrong way, but he agreed with her but, right now, they had to deal with the matter at hand. But he was a little baffled to what she said, she considered their protégés family even Superboy as well but he would think about it later after they have a talk with their protégés.

The rest of young group straightened under his scrutiny, although Superboy seemed distracted with Wolf Strike right by his side just like a sibling would, of which he couldn't blame him.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called!"

The Dark Knight glared at the speedster for the interruption but continued nevertheless.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives."

As each offense was spoken, the young males tensed until they were standing as still as statues, but the looks on their faces were determined, and he had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"You will not be doing this again."

He watched as they looked at each other and even sent a glance towards the only (and newest) female of their group, who returned it with a small nod. It was interesting to watch as five teens who rarely, if at all, worked with each other speaking silently as if they'd fought together for years.

Having decided something amongst themselves, Aqualad stepped forward, apparently the designated speaker of their group.

* * *

Sianna's POV...

Aqualad stepped forward. "I am sorry, but we will."

Go Aqualad!

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commanded

Aqualad bowed slightly to his mentor. "Apologies my King, but no."

Now this part I love and I am definitely putting in my input. So I stepped up to speak again.

"Didn't you see how well we worked together I may be a newbie to you guys but I have experience with working teams and this is definitely a team. And you guys would have done the same thing." I stated

And surprisingly Aqualad backed me up. "Wolf Strike is right. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

Flash stepped in this time. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us," Kid interrupted, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said, "or why teach us at all?"

"You can't always be there to protect them you gotta give them a chance to grow without the limitations." I just had to say it cause its true! And of course Superboy puts in his input.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

We looked to our mentors (well they did and I don't have a mentor since I'm not even from this dimension), who in turn gave us a hard stare.

"Three days." We looked to Batman in hope

"Three days isn't so long." Kid said

Yeah but Rajah and I don't have a place to stay for those three days.

Kid smiled. "Hey Supey!"

Superboy looked at him. "What?"

"How 'bout you, Wolf, and Rajah come home with me?" Kid invited. I think I'll take the offer.

"What do you think SB?" I asked him

"We got no other choice sis." Superboy replied and he called me sis!

"Ok. We'll take that offer Kid." I told Kid and I have a feeling that the next three days are gonna be hectic.

* * *

3 Days later...

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

July 8, 08:04 EDT

I was running through the halls of Mount Justice trying to keep up with Rajah since she decided to play tag and I was it but we had to find the others and quick cause Batman does not like people being late.

"Rajah come on we don't have time to play!" I stated as was wearing my civilian clothes which just consists of my usual uniform (the same clothes I wore when I first woke up in Cadmus) and a long black sleeveless trench coat with a black hood (which was on my head already). Finally Rajah stops and I slow down and guess what she lead me to the others. Huh guess she earns a treat for this.

"Sorry guys been chasing Rajah and I guess I owe her a treat. Isn't that right girl?" I asked her as I rubbed my head (more like my helmet) on Rajah's forehead and she begins to purr.

I looked over to Superboy to ask him how he was (his stoicism was starting to worry me, and I wondered if it'd been wise to shout at Superman on his behalf. But hey the guy deserved it end of story!), but before I could, Batman had walked over and demanded our attention.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman explained to us. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said and then gestured to himself and his symbol. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, so Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said

"Cool! Wait, six?" Robin said confused

Batman looked behind us. We turned around and saw Martian Manhunter walking in with a girl. She looked about 15 years old with green skin and auburn hair. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." she said shyly

Me and Rajah walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, I'm Wolf Strike and this is my partner Rajah. Glad to have another girl around."

"It's nice to meet you and Rajah." She smiled back

"Welcome aboard," Wally said, pushing me to the side. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names- Ow!"

"Push me again and your in for more than a punch in the shoulder. You could be Rajah's new play toy she loves a good run bub. And don't even think about flirting with me. If my boyfriend found out your were flirting with me he'll knock you down a few pegs." I was bluffing about the play toy thing but the beat down and the boyfriend part nope I ain't kidding on that part Snake Eyes can be so over protective but hey I love him. But with my enhanced hearing I pick up a conversation between Flash and Batman.

"I like her." Flash said which only makes me smirk under the helmet

"We still know nothing about her so we need to be cautious around her." Batman said as I turned my attention back to Miss Martian.

She clasped her hands together. "I'm honored to be included." The rest of the guys, except for Superboy, made their way over to us.

I turned around and called over to Superboy, "Hey Big bro! Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy made his way over to us. Miss Martian's shirt changed from white to black as she looked away shyly. "I like your T-shirt."

Superboy smiled and Robin elbowed him with a grin before Wally raced over to where I was standing and put an arm around me. I smiled at him, getting a cheeky one back. And Rajah decides to get on her hind legs and puts her front paws on Miss Martian and she starts licking her. And I laugh.

"That means she likes you Miss M." I told her and she just hugs Rajah.

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated proudly

He was right. Today was the day of a new life for us. And I was looking forward to it. But I began to wonder, how long will it be before my team back home will find me and I wonder if Snake Eyes and Timber are ok.

Somewhere else...

"It seems that you've lost the weapon. And to mere… children no less."

A dark figure sat in a circular room as he spoke to the people on giant white screens. Though their images were blurred and no features could be discerned, it was of no consequence to the man. His only focus was on the setback of his plans due to the loss of the clone and the mutant.

They were silent for a moment as they composed themselves against the mocking and slightly angered tone of voice the man used.

"That may be, but now we know the League is willing to employ young heroes to do their dirty work."

"That's a dark twist considering their high "moral" standards. Especially letting a woman they know nothing about into the hero business."

The voice was sardonic as they ridiculed the so-called "heroes".

The seated man was quiet as he thought over the recent events of the ousted Cadmus project and an idea began to form. Who said this little twist had to set him back?

"Yes, but this can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapon and the mutant may prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the light."


End file.
